


Notice - I'm back and ready to write

by JaySkyline1118



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I just have school, M/M, Multi, This is a note, i will be back, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: Read so you know the shit I'm about to do.





	1. Chapter 1

So, I am back after a bit of a break. And after reading some of your comments have decided to continue this work. However, I will not be continuing this series, but I'm going to make a new one. It's got the same plot, the first few chapters will be the same. I realized that maybe having one book instead of many works might be better for me. Plus, I have gotten better at writing - hopefully my plot also got better.

So, I look forward to seeing Y'all!

Kudos,  
Jay


	2. IT'S BACK

The new complied fic is here under the name Every Death has an Equal and Opposite Reaction!


End file.
